Manual crank handles are used on trailer jacks to lower and raise the trailer coupler onto and off of the receiver hitch of a vehicle. Typically, the jack includes a series of gears to drive the jack foot vertically, which raises or lowers the end of the trailer. The trailer jack includes a manual crank handle to drive the jack. However, these jacks can require a large amount of torque to raise the trailer depending on the load that the trailer is carrying, making it difficult for some users to operate.
Thus, a need exists for a device that is cheap and easy to use that enables a user to easily operate a manual crank handle.